Avatar Series Tell All
by The Cocky One
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to go behind the scenes of ATLA and LOK? What would happen if they were all under the same roof in a tell all interview about working with everyone on the show. Enjoy this story that covers all areas from friendship to marriage. All Avatar characters as adults with no filters. (Modern Day ATLA & LOK. Rated M for language and content.)


**Hello. This is my first Avatar story. I wanted it to be modern and funny. Then I got the idea to do one of those special shows where the cast sits down and talks about what went on behind the scenes actions and personal lives of the characters.**

**I just thought it would be fun and something different. Not typical characters but possibly as real people living in a regular world. Kind of like a special they do when a show is over and was successful. You know the backstage stuff, bloopers, and funny stories in a modern Hollywood Spin. I want them to seem as human as possible. From their fashion to their language.  
**

**This is kind of like an experiment. So depending on the response I get determines whether or not I'll finish this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

**The Cocky One ... Not really.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey guys and welcome to the show today. How you guys feeling out there?" The host welcomed the crowd. The crowd cheered her to an astounding crowd reaction and she knew exactly why. Today was a special show or week rather. Today was the day that her guests were the most famous people she had on the show. They were stars of one the greatest shows to ever be created. The show was Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. The stars of the show have been living their lives. Some have continued acting, others have gone to college, and so much more. She was so excited to have this opportunity to find out what happened behind the scenes at the show. Things like bloopers, extras, and so much more. She thought off this great opportunity as the crowd started to settle down. "Alright judging by your reaction, you know what this week's show is all about."

The crowd cheered once more and a chant of '_Avatar_' erupted from the crowd.

"Well, if you were just listening the crowd you heard that our special guests today are the stars of the hit show Avatar and Legend of Korra." The host talked loudly trying to be heard over the crowd. She expected them to go crazy but not this crazy. She knew her voice was going to be gone by the end of this week. It was Monday and she had four days to go. "Well, I can see that this is going to be one of those weeks where I'll have no voice at the end of this week. How about we get this show started?"

With one more eruption from the crowd she walked over to her comfortable chair. "Now let us welcome the original characters that started it all. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko!"

The crowd went crazy as the four adults who were once children came from behind the dark and shiny curtain. They waved to the crowd as the new sight of their appearances sunk into their fan. Zuko's black hair was shorter and spiked yet _no scar._ He was wearing a black leather moto jacket with silver spikes around the collar. He was wearing a white muscle T-shirt under it and some dark washed jeans that almost looked black in the right lighting. The outfit was put together by a pair of dark old Chucks. He has gained much muscle mass that you could tell. His face was now sporting a nice and groomed mustache and beard. Sokka was also showing his mature side as he too was sporting a beard and more muscle mass. He wore a pair of gray jeans with a pair of white Nike air forces. His shirt was black with white writing on it that read "Do I Look Different?" His brown hair that he had worn in the show was now shaved all off. Katara was wearing a very simple Black blazer, a baggy white t-shirt that still looked feminine, a pair of light washed denim boyfriend jeans that were a little baggy. She had the bottom of the pants rolled up a few times so the legs would end at the middle of her calves. She paired the outfit with some classic black pointy toed heels. Her long brown hair was tied back in a messy bun. Aang on the other hand has changed so much. As opposed to the others who were on the brink of adulthood when the show was filmed, Aang was just hitting the peak of puberty. The now men who were once taller than him were now at eye level with him. They all had to be about 6'2 now, give or take. He got bulky as well. He was wearing a pair of dark maroon jeans that were tight because of his thigh muscles and not because they were a size to small. He wore a v-neck black shirt that was tight enough to show all the bulging muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach. His hair had grown into a shaved look. He was free of his glowing blue tattoos and his face was also sporting a light goatee and a beard that went into his side burns. A pair of black combat boots that were untied at the top brought everything together.

As the four first guests took their seats everyone in the crowd was surprised to see that Aang and Katara weren't sitting next to each other. There was one set of two chairs in a first row and another two behind them. They were set a little higher so they could still be seen by the crowd and cameras. Katara and Sokka sat in the first row while Aang sat behind Sokka and Zuko behind Katara. The crowd went on cheering for a few more seconds before calming down and letting the host speak.

"Wow!" She started just as shocked as the audience and fans. "You guys look so different!"

"Wait until see everyone else." Zuko said adjusting into his seat.

The host was shocked to hear such pep and happiness in Zuko's voice. "Wow. Well we'll have plenty of time to talk to everyone else, but first, let's talk about you guys starting with how different you guys look."

"Yeah I know." Aang piped up with a surprisingly deep voice. "I'm supposed to be 12 and have tattoos, Zuko is supposed to have a scar and long emo hair." The crowd laughed at the joke along with everyone on stage.

"Aang you've definitely changed the most." The host said in a matter of fact tone. The crowd definitely agreed with her. "Look at you."

"I'm a man now." Aang said rubbing his beard. "But, I wasn't much younger than everyone else. I was actually 12 when the pilot was actually filmed. 14 when it first premiered. And I was 17 when the last episode was filmed. So six years later you get me at 23 years old with a deep voice, mustache and a goatee." He said receiving a scream from the many females in the crowd.

"Aang stop being an attention whore." Sokka piped up trying to bring his friend back down to earth.

"Hey wait listen. You and Zuko got this when you were on the show. I didn't." Aang started. "My thirst is real."

Everyone in the studio laughed at his joke. Katara decided to make one herself. "Well let me get a Sprite so you can quench it." She joked which received a bunch of '_Ohs_' from the crowd.

"Not Katara!" The host said. "Oh my never!"

"I'm just kidding." Katara stated. She got up from her seat and went give Aang a quick hug from behind around the neck. She quickly returned to her seat. "I love Aang."

"Apparently you and everything else does right now." The host pointed out.

"Aang and I are like brother and sister." Katara explained.

"So no dating between you guys at all?" The host asked very disappointed.

"No." They both said in unison.

"That would be too weird for me." Aang said.

"But your chemistry was crazy good." The host said.

"Thank you." Katara joked and bowed adding to the joke hearing the laughs from the crowd. "But seriously the only reason we had good chemistry is because we clicked so well as friends."

"Friends? You didn't even recognize me when you saw me six years later." Aang said.

"No one recognized you Aang!" Zuko said piping into the conversation.

"Do explain." The host said fishing.

"Let me tell it." Aang said shifting in his seat to face the host. "Okay. So when the show ended, I went off to college. Plus my body was getting a rest so I finish out puberty." He heard the crowd laugh. "So I went to college. I call it exile. I didn't see or talk to anybody. Cause I wanted to make sure to get to straight A's and make the parents proud of course. I graduated with my Bachelors degree ..." Aang was interrupted from the crowd, his former cast mates, and the host with applause.

"Yes we love education on this show." The host gestured for Aang to continue.

"Thank You. So I got the call that the whole cast was going to get together for dinner. Everyone else had seen each other over the years so everyone knows what everyone looks like but ... No one knew what I looked like. So I figured okay ... I know they're all not gonna know what the hell I look like so why not make a grand entrance. So I waited until everyone was there. Everyone just figured I wasn't coming. So I walked up behind Zuko and put my arm around him in a playful choke." Aang looked at Zuko who was hiding his face in his hand. He saw the embarrassing smile play under his face. "This fucker almost attacked me."

"What!" The host asked shocked.

"Yeah." Aang exclaimed. "And he's all in my face with the '_Who the fuck do you think you are_' deep ass voice and I'm just like Hi de ho hot man. He looked at me and then was like ... OH MY GOD AANG! What the hell? And everyone went crazy."

"It was the facial hair." The host said.

"It was the facial hair. They probably thought I couldn't grow it." Aang said. " Or get this tall."

The host decided to question Aang's alleged almost attacker. "Zuko! How could you not know it was Aang?"

"Hey, If you haven't seen someone in a long time and someone who you think is a stranger comes up from behind and hugs you. Wouldn't you be upset? I mean granted I overreacted and I felt horrible afterwards."

"It's okay." Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko. "I still love you Zuko."

The crowd awed at the cuteness of their bromance. The host decided to change the subject. "Okay. So we know what Aang has been up to. What about everyone else?"

"EATING!" Zuko yelled out just as Aang let go of him.

"This is true!" Katara added.

"Food never tasted so good." Sokka took over. "When we were on the show we were so busy because we had deadlines for everything. And sometimes we would be shooting two or three other scenes at once. We barely had time to do anything. Every time we would take a bite of something we always had to go to set and shoot something else. There was barely any time to take a damn piss. They worked our asses to the bone ... but ... we loved every second of it."

The host laughed at Sokka. "Oh no."

"Yes." Zuko said. "When we were filming for season two Zuko had '_gotten sick_' and he was supposed to lose a lot of weight. So the director pulled me aside after a table read and was like ... _Hey Zuko uh ...you know how you're supposed to get sick so would you mind dropping 20 pounds of muscle for the episode? _At first I was like hell no. Because I was starting to gain muscle and now I have to lose it in a month. He called me the next morning and was like '_Zuko I really need you to do this for me._' I huffed and was ... well you know what ... shit ... you already made me cut my hair _twice_. Why the fuck not. I'll do it. So I did it and I changed my diet ..."

"AND HE WAS THE MOST MISERABLE PERSON IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!" Katara yelled out.

"I was not!" Zuko defended himself. "Was I miserable?" He asked his former male cast mates.

"Well ... It wasn't miserable per se." Sokka moused out.

"Zuko you were fucking miserable." Aang piped up surprisingly and heard that the crowd was very pleased with their banter. "No but listen ... listen ... Zuko went on this diet and the first day he was okay, second day he got a little snippy with people, from day three and on ... it was game over. You better stay out of his way because he was just on a rampage."

Zuko laughed and almost fell out of his chair. "There's another part to that story but I don't think I can tell it right now."

"Spill it Zuko. We have no secrets on this show." The host said fishing.

Zuko was about to start the embarrassing story that involved him, his Dad, and some chocolate. He started to open his mouth and was bombarded by laughter. "I can't do it."

"Okay while Zuko pulls himself together, we're going to take a quick break. But we'll be back with lots more. Stick around we'll be right back."

* * *

**There you go. The first chapter. I just testing this out. If you like it then I'll continue but if you don't tell me and I won't continue.**

**I have a few other Avatar ideas I want to get to, but if you want this then I'll continue.**

**The characters from Legend of Korra will be coming in later. Also I have a few tricks up my sleeve that might surprise you and I hope you love it.**

**XOXOXO**

**The Cocky One! ... Not Really!**


End file.
